


[podfic]   who caught and sang the sun in flight

by kaixo (ballpoint)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo
Summary: it's not as though you've never considered it, leaving, playing somewhere else, living some other version of this life. but each time, you've consoled yourself with eventually, eventually.eventually arrives earlier than you expect.





	[podfic]   who caught and sang the sun in flight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [who caught and sang the sun in flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407697) by [ourseparatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourseparatedcities/pseuds/ourseparatedcities). 



> Thank you so much to ourseparatedcities for giving me permission to podfic! I loved this fic SO MUCH and it was a pleasure to just wrap myself in it again.

**Readers' notes**  
The volume defaults to loud. Please turn down the sound and adjust sound levels accordingly. Mp3 files should have skins. If not, flag me. 

 

 **mp3 file** [ 72.0 MB: run time 52 mins ] [link here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w3bkxq89aurlg8d/who%20caught%20and%20sang%20the%20song%20in%20flight.mp3?dl=0%20%20)

 

 **.4mb file** [25.2 MB: run time 52 mins] [link here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5n1ry1z1u44qdxd/01%20who%20caught%20and%20sang%20the%20sun%20in%20flight.m4b?dl=0)

**Mediafire files**  
[mp3 files here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/88ckkjlmbm9tvne/who_caught_and_sang_the_song_in_flight.mp3/file%20%20)  
[mp4 files here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kvvvc03vvzrmjmz/01_who_caught_and_sang_the_sun_in_flight.m4b/file%20)

Any dodgy links, please flag. Cheers.


End file.
